


Yo. Tú. Nosotros.

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es a veces un lecho de rosas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo. Tú. Nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Syry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess_Syry).



Cuando era niño todo era más fácil. No tenía que elegir. Bastaba con maldecir luego al Destino para justificar las consecuencias.  
Aunque en realidad lo sabía desde un principio. No era capaz de admitir que no quería dejar atrás todas las otras posibilidades. Que cada vez que elegía algo, diferentes caminos se cerraban.  
Era como si al abandonar las demás oportunidades no hubiesen existido, y eso, no era capaz de soportarlo.  
Quería creer que en algún lado un yo era feliz, había un yo que no sufría lo mismo, porque quería creer que había un final feliz para mí en algún sitio.  
Sin embargo, no sería lo que soy sino hubiese elegido lo que elegí y esa es la única verdad.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
— Snape.  
  
Aquella voz lo sobresaltó. No esperaba compañía.  
Al parecer, su hechizo para avisarle que la señora Norris se acercaba era inútil.  
  
Se levantó sin apenas separarse de la pared. Prefería estar en igualdad de condiciones frente a él.  
  
— Estás muy lejos de casa.  
  
El recién llegado apoyó una de sus manos sobre la pared. Parecía querer cortarle el paso, sin embargo, hacia aquel lado era un camino sin salida.  
  
Deslizó el libro que estaba leyendo entre los pliegues de su capa. No le convenía atraer su atención, después de todo era un libro de Magia Oscura y sabía de sobra que efecto tendría sobre él.  
  
Sintió la varita ajena sobre sus costillas y al intentar levantar la cabeza para decirle algo se encontró atrapado bajo el cuerpo del otro.  
  
No lo demostró pero aquello le dio miedo. Era la primera vez que Black utilizaba esa técnica con él. Nunca había impuesto su altura o su cuerpo para intimidarlo.  
  
— Snivellus…  
  
Podía sentir la respiración sobre su pelo que, por una vez, le servía de escudo.  
  
— Estás en territorio enemigo.  
  
Aquello había sido más un susurro que una amenaza. Estaban en las puertas del territorio Ravenclaw, ambos estaban lejos de sus respectivas Casas.  
  
Por un instante sintió alivio al experimentar el abandono de la varita, pero pronto ella lo estaba recorriendo.  
Su propia varita no estaba lejos. La había escondido junto al libro entre sus ropas. Lo cual había sido un simple y tonto error.  
  
Lo dejo hacer. Al parecer sólo estaba aburrido.  
  
En cada pasada, la presión del pedazo de madera contra su cuerpo iba aumentando. Incluso había llegado a desacomodarle la ropa.  
  
Estaba tan seguro de que al final se cansaría, que le tomó por sorpresa la intromisión de la nariz de Black entre su pelo. Parecía buscar algo por su rostro.  
  
Se enderezó aún más contra la pared. Intentó escudriñar en su ropa y lo único que consiguió fue que el león le apresará una de sus manos.  
  
—  _Severus…_  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentaron ver al rostro que estaba tan cerca inútilmente.  
  
Todo parecía una invitación para Black, quien no dudó en tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. Él se movió tratando de huir, aquello había dejado de ser un juego.  
  
No le dio la satisfacción de oírlo gritar, ni siquiera dejó escapar un gemido, cuando el moreno le mordió el hombro. Le dio un pequeño cabezazo, lo pateó e incluso lo mordió cuando intentó ahondar un beso. Nada que un  _glamour_  no pudiera cubrir la mañana siguiente.  
  
Intentó pensar que estaba pasando. Buscó señales de una poción, incluso sondeó la mente de su agresor. Nada. No había explicación.  
  
Se dejó hacer, así todo terminaría mas rápido.  
  
En cuanto el león sintió que dejaba de resistirse, llevó sus manos dentro del pantalón.  
Su cuerpo era empujado constantemente hacía el muro de piedra, notando aún más la posición de poder que tenía el otro sobre él.  
  
Lo obligó a ponerse a su altura, consiguiendo reunir las excitaciones de ambos bajo una de sus manos.  
El vaivén cambió. Ahora era de arriba a bajo.  
Con sus manos recién liberadas intentó aferrarse a él. Lo sujetó del pelo para poder verlo bien y buscar una vez más, en aquellos ojos grises, el rastro de algún hechizo. Hecho inútil sin una luz que alumbrara.  
  
La misma excitación que experimentaba le llevó a iniciar un beso que el otro recibió gozoso, quien en ningún momento había dejado de gemir su nombre.  
  
Cuando todo acabó, dejó que su cuerpo se recostará contra la pared. Notó como caía, sus piernas le estaban fallando. Reparó en que el otro no lo había soltado aún. Habían vuelto a la posición inicial.  
  
Pensó en buscar entre su ropa una vez más pero sus traicioneras manos buscaron nuevamente el rostro del león.  
  
Un susurro, apenas un pequeño murmullo, y la luz de un hechizo limpiador se interpuso entre ambos.  
  
Lo pudo ver.  
  
Sirius Black lo había elegido.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
— Malfoy quiere follarte.  
  
Ya se iba, y como siempre, el otro tenía algo más que decir.  
  
Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Estaba loco por seguirle el juego.  
  
Volvió el poco camino andado y lo miró largamente con desgana.  
  
Black estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el muro de piedra. Su camisa desabrochada y mal acomodada dejaba entrever su fuerte pecho. Todavía estaba expuesta su abultada ropa interior entre el cierre de su pantalón.  
  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que mostraba por haber conseguido que se diera media vuelta lo decía todo: quería seguir. La mención de Malfoy sólo había sido un medio para lograr que volviera, y eso no lo permitiría.  
  
— Con quien me acueste o no, no es de tu incumbencia. — El rostro del instigador se volvió serio. — Además, no es como si nunca me hubiese ido a la cama con él.  
  
Ya todo estaba dicho.  
Los ojos grises se oscurecieron, reflejando la irritación que sentía al escuchar esas palabras.  
No soportaba cuando su amante se transformaba en Sirius Black.  
  
Dio media vuelta con la intención de marchar nuevamente pero el agarre que ponía el moreno sobre su brazo se lo impedía.  
  
Se volvió para enfrentarse a  _él_.  
  
— ¿Eres la puta de Malfoy?  
  
—Y de quien yo quiera —retó haciendo un brusco movimiento con el brazo para poder liberarlo.  
  
Sintió como su cabeza, todo su cuerpo en realidad, golpeaba la pared. La mano de Black le sujetaba por el cuello, dejándolo inmovilizado.  
No notaba el suelo con sus pies.  
  
— No eres nadie para decirme algo al respecto.  
  
Un nuevo impacto contra el muro y su mandíbula fue la que quedó apresada. Ya no podía hablar. Estaba seguro que el dolor no se iría hasta pasados un par de días.  
  
A Black no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero él tenía que imponerse. Sirius Black no era su dueño.  
  
Un beso furioso fue la respuesta de su opresor.  
No sabía si el otro se daba cuenta que lo estaba lastimando. La fuerza que estaba aplicando sobre él era desmedida, estaba apunto de dejarle sin aire.  
  
Cayó, como si fuera un muñequito de trapo. Poco le importó parecer frágil en aquel momento. Estaba débil. Intentaba lograr que algo de aire entrara en su cuerpo convulsionado.  
  
Cuando levantó la vista, pudo adivinar la espalda de Black en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
Tras tres horas de rigor aristocrático escoltó a su acompañante hasta su Casa. Estaba cansado de pretender que ella y el Baile le importaban.  
  
Subió las tan conocidas escaleras hacia la Torre. No había nadie, al parecer todavía estaban de fiesta.  
  
Se sorprendió al encontrarse con él al finalizar su recorrido.  
  
— ¿No conseguiste a nadie que pasara la noche contigo?  
  
— ¿Tu chica se aburrió de tu compañía?  
  
Ambos sonrieron, aunque él no lo dejó entrever.  
Se acercó hasta el otro muchacho e imitó su postura a su lado.  
  
— Toda una declaración de principios tu entrada al Baile.  
  
Realmente lo había sido. Tras la  _pareja del año_  y su pequeña comitiva de amigos, entró Black vestido elegantemente de negro y sin compañía.  
Él se había vuelto a mirar a Regulus, quien estando también de negro pero con unos detalles en plata, no lucía tan distinguido.  
Recordó que su acompañante le había dicho algo, pero seguía sin ser capaz de comprender qué había sido. Seguramente algo sobre Potter y Lily, o del hecho de que Black, tras llevar todos los años a un par de alumnas de acompañantes, ese año había aparecido solo.  
  
— Se acabó todo. ¿No es cierto?  
  
A diferencia suya, el intentaba volver al tema.  
  
— No se puede acabar lo que nunca ha existido.  
  
— Eso me parecía.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
Dio el aviso tan rápido como pudo.  
Voldemort en persona iba tras los Potter.  
  
No sabía cuando pero alguien, sin lugar a dudas Sirius Black, le había dicho dónde se encontraban.  
  
Siguió como pudo a los demás miembros de la Orden.  
  
No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que sucedería.  
  
Al parecer, y tal como le había pasado a él, James Potter había hecho enojar a Black, quien no dudo en utilizar el mismo tipo de castigo: moriría por mano de otra persona.  
  
Sirius Black lo había traicionado una vez más.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
Se dejó caer en el sillón.  
  
— ¿Cansado de ser inútil?  
  
El moreno había levantado la vista y lo encontró sentado frente a él, con una copa en la mano.  
  
— ¿Harto de ser imbécil? — respondió el otro.  
  
Le escuchó suspirar profundamente antes de levantarse y dejando la copa a un lado se dirigió hasta él.  
  
— Te he odiado por doce años, y cuando por fin creí que podría matarte resulta que eres  _inocente_.  
  
Sacó su varita y se la puso amenazante bajo el cuello.  
  
— Podrías matarme en cualquier momento. Nadie te lo está impidiendo ahora.  
  
Los ojos de Black lo observaban. No había nada de suplicantes en ellos.  
  
Realizó un corte profundo en los muebles de la habitación con la varita tras arrancarla de su posición con fuerza.  
  
— ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¡Lily ha muerto por tu culpa!  
  
Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y se aferró a ella. No quería mirarlo o se enfurecería aún más.  
  
— Soy culpable de sus muertes. Jamás escucharás lo contrario de mi boca. Me he culpado de ello todos y cada uno de los días desde el mismo momento en el que sucedió.  
  
La solemnidad en su voz le era desconocida.  
  
— De haber querido podrías haberla salvado.  
  
Apenas lo había dicho en un susurro, pero en el silencio de la habitación había retumbado.  
  
— Desearía que hubiesen sido las cosas diferentes. Mi amigo… mi hermano, está muerto por haber confiado en quien no debería.  
  
Lo miró sobre su hombro. Había echado el cuerpo hacia delante, parecía estar rezando.  
  
— Lo daría todo porque James estuviera vivo. Porque ambos lo estuvieran.  
  
La pena en su voz era un eco de la suya.  
  
\---------x--------  
  
¿Por qué no podía ser amor?  
  
No todo tenía que ser de color de rosa. Él no era como los otros, ¿por qué tenía que ser su amor igual?  
  
Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el vagón del tren lo supo, pero no por eso hubo violines y angelitos rondando su cabeza cada vez que lo veía.  
  
¿Por qué tenían que tener algo en común? ¿Es que acaso todos los enamorados hacían las cosas juntos? ¿Uno es idéntico al otro?  
Ellos eran distintos: forma de vida, pensamientos, ideas, acciones. Todo distinto. Incluso parecía que si a uno le gustaba medianamente algo al otro le disgustaba en la misma medida.  
  
Nunca hablaron de futuro, ni lo harían. Sólo era  _ahora_  cuando estaban juntos. No había pasado, no habría futuro. Disfrutar del momento y sentirse completo. Era real, es real de esa forma.  
  
Incluso a él le parecía una locura, pero el momento en el que estaban juntos, solos, en el que ya no eran ni Severus Snape ni Sirius Black era cuando ocurría.  
  
No es como si no hubiese intentado cambiar las cosas. Había sido un burdo imitador de Casanova, convencido de que el amor se podía ganar si hacías las cosas de determinada manera. Y al final, por mucho que lo intentó, acabó como había empezado: solo y sin respuestas.  
  
El golpe de razón, cuando vino, le llegó a doler. No es como si hubiese querido que nada de aquello existiera pero darse cuenta de que tan sólo serían unos instantes, si lo conseguía, le hizo preguntarse muchas veces si realmente lo valía.  
  
Y lo hacía. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que tenían eran una pequeña eternidad.  
  
Era una guerra continua y lo sabía. No habría ganador. Cuando todo se detuviera y la realidad los recibiera con los brazos abiertos, ambos perderían. Todo se habría acabado. Nada habría existido.  
  
No es como si no pudieran ser ellos cuando no estaban juntos, pero el pasado y el futuro que tenían por separado no eran compatibles.  
  
El amor no es tan simple como la luz de la luna que lo recubre todo de un resplandor brillante. Sólo hace falta que abarque a dos personas para que un instante ocurra.  
  
Y eso es todo lo que  _somos_ , un momento que hemos tenido la suerte de que se repitiese en el tiempo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para Princess_Syry en el intercambio 2011-2012 de la comunidad de livejournal aisinfronteras.
> 
> GRACIAS, y de nuevo GRACIAS darkmoona por betearme este fic.


End file.
